Fairy Tail Descendants
by DemonicPresence
Summary: A story of the children of Fairy Tail. Many characters will be used. I rated M for some of the things I discuss, but I will not do detailed love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or anything to do with it.

Description: this is going to follow 4 children of the couples Natsu and Lucy, Juvia and Gray, Gajeel and Levy, and Erza and Jallel. Each character will have their own secrets and backgrounds. This chapter will focus on just introducing them. I did not name all of them. This is based on a rp by myself and Crystal Rose on another site. She owns two of them. Not really important but Carla and Happy will have one or two kids as well. I rewrote this chapter from a narrator's pov so I can get better reactions. The overview is like the narrator from the anime.

Overview: on a normal day in magnolia, a certain guild is beginning its' usual operations as all the young people begin making their way inside the building. The name of this guild is Fairy Tail. The number 1 guild in all of Fiore. All the most powerful wizards join Fairy Tail and their children have joined the guild creating a legacy. A young woman with long pink hair, round chocolate eyes, and wearing a bikini top with a vest and short shorts by the name of Kira walked in.  
Her parents were Natsu and Lucy, the guild's famous Salamander and Celestial Mage. She was 17 years of age and lived with her parents. By her side was a small, light blue cat by the name of Carrie. Carrie was the daughter of Happy and Carla. Like her father, Kira was caring for her best friend Carrie with the help of the young exceed's parents. The pair made their way over to the request board for a job.  
In another corner of the guild by the bar was another young woman named Amillia. She was 16 with long spiky black hair, metal piercings decorated her face, and very clumsy. Her parents were Gajeel and Levy. She smiled when her friend Kira entered but began to eye a young man sitting across the bar eating a meal quietly. As she does yet another young gentleman walked in and she rolled her eyes with an audible sigh.  
This young man was Silver Fullbuster, Gray and Juvia's son. He had light blue hair, dark eyes, and was well built. He, like his father, had a bad habit of taking off his clothes and for many reasons he loved to fight with the female salamander. Sometimes he was truly fighting with her, others he just enjoyed the fiery passion in her eyes. Perhaps it is true what they say, fire and ice will never get along. He looked over and smiled as he eyes settled on Kira. He walked over to her and said, "Hey dragon breath, mind getting out of the way so others can pick a job?" She glared at him. "I am sure you can see it just fine, perv," she said. As she spoke the boy stood in his underwear. "I forgot, you're a weakling so you have to be extra careful in the job you choose," he retorted smugly. She became livid, "weak?! I have beaten your ass more times than I can count!" As usual they began to fight and Amillia just shook her head as she turned her attention back to the young man at the bar by the name of Kaine.  
Kaine had hair the color of scarlet that he kept somewhat unkempt as it hung in his eyes. He parents were Erza and Jellal. His right eye had the same red mark of his father's and due to him he wasn't very close with anyone in the guild. He looked over as Amillia sat next to him at the bar. "Well the lovebirds are fighting again," she said. "Yeah, Silver should grow a pair and tell her already," he responded. "He probably won't, since that would require swallowing his pride in order to prepare himself to face rejection. If she doesn't feel the same," he said. Before Amillia could respond though Kira came flying at her. She used her iron club to knock both Kira and Silver out of the guild. Afterwards she continued talking with Kaine, and even agreed to go on a quest with him the next day. At the end of the day everyone went their own way to prepare for whatever comes tomorrow.

Author's note:  
As I said I rewrote this so hopefully it is better. If you guys like this better then I will rewrite all of the chapters this way instead. This way is easier, I will admit, but I don't know about doing it. Tell me what you think in the reviews please, I could really use some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Overview:**

 _Kira went home after being kicked out of the guild deciding to wait until later to get a job. Silver laid not too far from her and watched her as she left. He relaxed in the grass until later that day and quickly returned home himself. Amillia and Kaine continued to enjoy a nice chat at the bar, and even took a job request together before agreeing to leave the next day._

 **Amillia's POV**

I woke to an empty house. My parents gone and I didn't have a clue as to where. With this knowledge, I made my way over to the guild to enjoy breakfast. As I sat at the bar and ordered I happened to notice Kira enjoying a nice hot breakfast too. I joined her and we made idle conversation as her exceed, a kitten named Carrie, joined us.

We let out a laugh as we joked about one of our friends in the guild having bad taste in girls. It was as we laughed that Silver calmly walked over to us. "Excuse me Kira, but I noticed you took a two person job, would you mind me accompanying you on it?" he asked in a cordial tone taking us both by surprise. "Uh, sure," she said slowly recovering from her shock. "Great, I am ready to go when you are." She nods and we say goodbye before she leaves for her quest.

I waited for another hour before Kaine finally walked through the doors of the guild. I stood and walked over to him, a smile playing across my lips. "I was beginning to think you bailed on me," I said. He smiled back, "Sorry, my mom made me train again before I left."

"I'm guessing Erza has some strict regimens for you, doesn't she?" I replied as we headed towards the station.

"Yeah, I think because I am her son she is a little harder on me," he admitted.

"You're probably right," I said.

The rest of the walk was rather quiet and I felt anxious about getting on the train. I hesitated even when we were boarding the train. I found a sit and sat across from Kaine. Once the train began to move, I laid across the seats. The ride seemed endless as my misery continued. As soon as the train made it to the station I quickly jumped up and darted from the train. I fell to my knees the minute I was off the train to kiss the solid ground. At that moment I was so in love with solid ground I could marry it. When I was on my feet again I noticed Kaine's stare and blushed. "Sorry," I said.

He smiled and shook his head before we went to meet with the mayor at city hall.

"Remind me again what we're doing?" I said. "We are here to catch some local thieves," he said. We made it to city hall soon after and went into the mayor's office for a debriefing on the thieves. "The individuals you are after are three people commonly found in the main plaza. A fair haired woman who is described as having a big chest, around 5'2", and green eyes. A dark haired man who is well built, 6'2", and the other man has long red hair, brown eyes, stands at 5'9", and wears a ring sporting a moon," she told us. "Of course ma'am, expect us to be back by the afternoon," Kaine said before we left.

We walked in silence to the main plaza as we both were lost in thought about our quest. By the time we made it there the thieves had already began making their way back to their hideout. It was hard for me to find them using my superior sense of smell and a scent that the victim gave off. We followed it to their hideout.

"Anne, we've been followed," said the dark haired man.

The woman, apparently named Anne, turned to us. "So we have, and by Fairy Tail, so this should be an interesting fight," she said as pink flame appeared from one of the rings she wore.

I smiled, "this should be fun. Iron dragon iron fist!"

I landed a quick punch to her stomach which sent her back a few feet and caused her to lose her breath a little. When I hit her it took out two buildings near us, and I heard another 2 or 3 fall as Kaine used his heavenly body magic to fight the others. She used that pretty pink fire to attempt to burn me but I dodged it and yelled, "Iron dragon roar!" In that move I took out another 3 buildings and her. As I turned around, Kaine used his Meteor attack to finish off the others. We found a way to restrain them then took all of the stolen goods back to the mayor where we received our reward.

As we went back to the train, Kaine told me he knew a way I could bypass my motion sickness on the way home. When we got to our seats he asked that I sat next to him so I complied. Before I could ask what he planned to do he knocked me out and I fell on his lap.

 **Kaine's POV**

The train ride was silent and lasted long enough for her to stay passed out until we made it back to Magnolia. We first dropped by the guild to let master Wendy know that we were back and had succeeded in our quest. Afterwards we decided to have a celebratory dinner together. Though her father unexpectedly showed up and I knew I was going to be in for it.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" he asked.

"Sir, I was just celebrating a job well done with her," I informed him.

"This better not be a date," he said and I saw her blush as she said, "dad."

"Sir if we go on a date, I will ask both of you before I do," I replied.

He didn't seem to like the idea either way, "I don't want my princess dating yet. She is only 16 years old."

"Dad, we're not on a date, can I please enjoy a casual meal with my friend?" she asked.

He sighed, "alright. Enjoy your meal."

He left as our food arrived and we both ate in silence. She apologized a dozen times on the way home for her father, I kept assuring her it was alright. I said goodnight to her before heading home myself to enjoy a quiet night with my mother.

 **Author's note:** So I had to rewrite this after something happened to the page and lost everything. I am really annoyed about this, but I am attempting to get this chapter in on the same day this is created. I hope this chapter is more exciting for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Overview:** _at the same time as Kaine and Amillia went on their quest, Silver and Kira as well as Carrie the young exceed went on their own…._

 **Silver's POV**

I sighed as I watched Kira look very sick as she was nearly hanging out the window. "If you're not careful, you could fall off the train," I warned. She said nothing in return. I really did feel bad for her, partially because I had a huge crush on her. I hated seeing anyone suffer, but I especially hated watching her. It wasn't long until I felt the train slowing to a stop at the station. I gave a minute to breath before we exited the train. I looked around at Hargeon as I thought it would be nice to enjoy some time in the water, especially if Kira wore that beautiful bikini she had in Sorcerer Weekly.

"Maybe we should take some time to enjoy the water after we're done," Kira said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, you know I don't think you've ever been swimming with me," I said as I wanted to play I smoothly.

"Then clearly you didn't see my last photo in the magazine. I'm the new cover girl for Fairy Tail, but I wear bikinis because they're a lot cooler," she said clearly thinking I didn't care at all.

I was too shocked to respond, and I think it just confirmed her thoughts about me. I started thinking of what kind of bikinis she would wear and all the provocative photos she might take and felt myself get a little excited. I shook those thoughts away as I noticed Carrie staring at me knowingly. I sobered up even quicker as I noticed a blue haired man covered in blue tattoos glare at Kira before bumping into both of us, and knocking Kira to the ground. I glared at him as I helped Kira to her feet and she thanked me.

We finally made it to the client who had reported his girlfriend as being abducted by a group of wizards. "I don't know what they look like, but I know they look for young and beautiful women to take to an island not far from here. They tend to take them from the beach, that was the last place I saw her," he said sadly. "Don't worry, we'll get her back for you," I said before we left to head to the beach.

"I want to get captured by him," Kira said and she looked at me. "We can find the girls and bring them back this way," she added.

"Alright, just be careful," I said.

We went to the beach and I didn't bother to find a changing room. I stripped down to my trunks that I always wore under my clothes, it was just easier that way. When I looked over at Kira I found her doing the same. I watched her do the same but she didn't seem to notice. She walked towards the water and I sat down and just watched her enjoy herself. After some time a man walked up to her and they made idle conversation that I couldn't hear. When they were walking away I stood to follow them. He bought her a drink but I noticed something strange in her behavior. She seemed shaky and suddenly passed out. When she fell the man picked her up and took off with her. I started running and Carrie flew ahead and kept an eye on them. Our search ended at the docks where I watched the boat sail away with her.

 **Kira's POV**

Whatever that spell was didn't last very long. When I woke I didn't notice I was on a boat just yet. Though I became very angry and felt a small flame appear on my hand. I looked at the door that I knew to be locked and used my dragon roar. It caused an explosion that knocked out two people as I ran through the hallway and found my way onto the deck. There were five people waiting for me and they stood ready for my attack. Though it was then that I noticed we were on a boat and my flames went away and you could hear my stomach turned. They all stood confused as I sat down, "Can we please stop this stupid thing."

"So, you must be a dragon slayer then. I heard all you had a bad case of motion sickness, I think this will be the best place to keep you since a boat is always shifting with the water," said the man who took me.

"Why?" I asked while struggling to hold my breakfast.

"Because we need someone to do all the dirty work on the island, but why should I tell you what we're up to?" He smiled cruelly. I was beginning to think I didn't want to know. "Someone take her to another room," he said. I was then taken away again to be held in another room. Though right now I really couldn't do anything.

 **Silver's POV**

I stood on the docks trying to figure out how to get to her when I noticed two blurs in the sky. When I saw them clearly I smiled brightly. "Carla, Happy!" I called. Carrie's eyes lit up as she took off to her parents and the family hugged in the air. When they were finished Carla came back rather irritated, "What were you thinking taking off to Hargeon without telling us?!" "I'm sorry, I was just wanting to help Kira. Now she's on a boat heading to an island south of here," Carrie said. Carla looked at Happy, "we'll talk about your punishment when we get home, for now let's finish up the quest." Happy sees me and comes to my level. "Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded. He lifts me into the air and the three fly toward the boat.

We followed the boat a good distance away before the island came in sight. Afterwards the trio flew fast and hard towards the boat and when Happy let me go I landed on the deck of the ship doing a superhero pose. The crew was surprised to see me seemingly fall from the sky but quickly regained their composure. I used an ice floor to stop them then looked up at the exceeds, "get the military out here while I deal with them." "Aye sir!" Happy and Carrie said in unison and the three take off.

I turned my attention back to the disoriented crew. I noticed Carla still present so I had her find Kira while I took off to find the man who took her. As I searched I heard and explosion and I knew Carla had successfully gotten Kira off the surface of the boat and the two were engaging the leader of this situation. I went up to the captain's deck and saw only one man was steering. I left him alone though so he could dock us but as soon as we docked he backed away from me. "I'm just the driver, please I'll go quietly," he said. "Alright, one thing," I froze his feet so he couldn't go anywhere. When I went below deck I found the boat was nearly destroyed and we definitely were not taking this one back to Hargeon. I found Kira in the middle of it all with the man cowering in a corner. "Good job," was all I could say to her.

She smiled at me, "thanks."

"Come on let's get them on the dock," I said and we grabbed everyone we found and brought them to the dock. I found a way to keep them in place until the military showed up. We went and found everyone they had abducted in deplorable conditions but otherwise ok. Some worse than others. We led everyone to the docks and saw the military had arrived and were arresting the group. Soon we were able to find our clients girlfriend and managed to get her to agree to flying with Happy while Carrie attempted to take Kira and Carla held me. Carrie manage to make it to the dock before collapsing from exhaustion.

We all made it back to the client and watched the rather touching reunion of the two. When we were finished I stretched as walked and the exceeds went home. "I'm tired, let's get home," she said.

"We're taking the train," I said.

"Let's just walk please? I've had enough of transportation," she replied.

"Alright, but we'll have to get some food at a shop," I said.

"Just get me some food and cooking supplies," she said.

"You can cook?" I asked in shock.

"Why don't I make you a dinner and we find out?" She smiled at me.

 **A/N:** So I have been coming out with these really quickly, but that's going to change, I just wanted to make sure people didn't think this would be awful because of the first chapter. I would love to get some reviews to know how this is working for everyone so please tell me. Thanks to everyone who has viewed my story, I hope that eventually I get more followers.


End file.
